Pretty Cure Magic Dream!
by Aozora Amaya
Summary: Nagisa and Saki thought they were going to have a normal summer with their friends. This changes when they are sent to camp for the summer. Not only that the two also have to rise up again as pretty cure in order to defeat an evil power that's intending on destroying the land of magic. But this time not as Cure Black and Cure Bloom/Bright.
1. Chapter 1 (part 1)

I do not own Pretty Cure Max Heart or Pretty Cure Splash Star.

But I do own Pretty Cure Magic Dream!

* * *

A/N Nagisa and Saki are both going into high school in this and they graduated the day before when this chapter takes place ,because that's how i imagined it

* * *

It started as any other day it was sweltering hot and Nagisa's fan stopped working. Her alarm clock started to ring until she threw her pillow at it and it rang even louder.

"Why did I even turn that stupid thing on" Nagisa mumbled as she stumbled out of bed onto the hard floor.

"Honestly Nagisa are how long are you planning to sleep"

Nagisa's mom said while she opened her curtains and letting bright sunlight into her hot room.

"What are you talking about?" Nagisa asked her while shielding my eyes from the sunlight.

"It's the last day of school you can at least make an effort to get their on time." She said while closing the door and turning on the lights. Nagisa pulled herself of the hard, now clean floor and sluggishly got ready for school. As she looked at the clock she saw that she was going to be late.

She started to tug on her school uniform over her messy head. Nagisa put her shoes and socks on, grabbed her school bag off her desk and sprinted out the door to the train station.

"Arienai!" Nagisa thought in her head. "How can I over sleep on the last day. "

* * *

In a different town another student was running late for school. A girl with kind of short kind of medium brown hair was running up a big hill in order to not be late for last practice.

"I'm going to make It." said Saki when she saw her school on the horizon.

"Almost there" said Saki running through the hallways and to her home room.

"Hyuuga your late." says Shinohara sensei from her desk.

"Gomen" yells Saki after walking over to her desk. Saki pulls her chair out from under her desk and sits down.

"You know in high school this would count as unacceptable you either need to get there faster or wake up earlier." "Do you understand?"

"Hai" says Saki nervously "even faster then this, it's hard enough to wake up on time and sprint up a big hill."

* * *

After school Nagisa, Rina, Shiho and Honoka leave the junior high for the last time. "Ney,do you guys want to get some takoyaki." "Sure, but I have to meet you guys there later mom wants to talk to me."

_After Nagisa returns home, she gets shocking news._

"What do you mean you signed me up for summer school?"

"It isn't summer school it's a camp that will also help you get ready for high school."

"So, summer school" continued Nagisa "Why do I have to go to summer school anyway, Honoka said she'll help me with my summer homework."

"You always bother Yukishiro-san with your summer assignments and don't you think it would be better to know how to do it your self."

"Ugh" Nagisa loudly moaned.

"Why don't you go hang out with your friends and will continue this later" insisted Nagisa's mother.

"Fine" said Nagisa while closing the door shut.

_At the takocafe_

"You have to go to camp?" asks Rina

"Yeah" said Nagisa while stuffing two pieces of takoyaki into her mouth. "She signed me up without me knowing."

"I think you can make your experience there fun and some new friends" says Honoka.

"I agree you are that type of person" Says Hikari.

"Really" says Nagisa

"As long as you wake up on time." Adds Akane-san.

Everybody besides Nagisa laughs.

"Arienai" says Nagisa under her breath.

* * *

_Saki walks out of Pan Paka Pan with a big delivery and the receipt in her mouth. Mai is waiting outside for her._

"Saki" says Mai taking the receipt out of her mouth

"Thanks, oh Mai I didn't see you there I'm just about to make a delivery do you want to join Me." says Saki while she continues walks down the sidewalk with Mai by her side.

"No, thanks I just stopped by to give you this" says Mai handing a silver gift bag to Saki.

"I hope you like it, See you when you get back"

She smiles and runs away. Saki continues on her delivery. After she makes the delivery Saki runs back home and sprints into her half of the room she shares with her little sister Minori. She puts the tiny bag on her desk. And pulls a medium sized box from under her bed and stuffs it in her one of her bags for camp. She has no luck closing her bag afterwards; Saki walks over to where the gift bag sits on her desk and opens the bag. Inside is a charm bracelet with a clay charm of a magenta flower and orange beads. "Thanks Mai". Saki brushes her teeth then puts on her pajamas and gets under the covers. "I have a feeling this is going to be an exciting adventure." She immediately dozes off.


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**Part 2 ,it took me forever!**

**I want to thank my first Two followers and my first favorite.**

**MewIreland13_ and _Kushikii !**

**Thanks a bunch :)**

I do not own Pretty Cure Max Heart or Pretty Cure Splash Star.

But I do own Pretty Cure Magic Dream.

* * *

_Saki is in the back of Mai's car with Mai's parents in the front seats and Mai is in the back of the car with Saki. Saki's parents are talking to Mai's parents._

"I'm so sorry about this last minute favor" apologized Saki's dad "The car was having problems and it would take to long to take public transportation."

"It's not a big deal, anyway it's always a pleasure to help you out." says Mai's Dad.

"Saki, I put some paper, stamps and envelopes in one of your suitcases." says Saki's mom. "I would like you to send us letters on how your doing."

"Ok, I'll do my best!" says Saki enthusiastically.

"Oh, I almost forgot this fell out of one of your suit cases." says Saki's mom while handing a medium sized tan looking box covered with stickers and glitter through the rolled down window. "What is in here" says Mrs. Hyuuga while shaking the box.

Saki quickly snatches the box out of her hands and holds it close to her chest.

"Thanks, Bye" says Saki while rolling the window back up as the car pulled away. "What's in the box" asks Mai.

"Oh this is just tiny keep sakes." Saori trying to pretend nothing happened

"Where's your brother?" Saki asks while looking down at her lap blushing while she looked down.

"Oh, he's working on his summer assignments."

"Already" said Saki astonished. "Wow, I'm impressed."

"Oh, he said he's going to miss you visiting our house" says Mai "you know you always cheer him up when he's feeling down."

"Really, maybe when I return from camp I can visit your house." Saki says while continuing to blush.

"Sounds like a plan." She says

* * *

_Nagisa is dropped off at the bus station with her bags with her. She's saying her goodbyes to her family. _

"Are you still made at me, because it isn't going to change the fact that you're still going to camp." says Nagisa's mom.

"No, actually this might be interesting." Responds Nagisa

"Good, hope you have fun." Says Nagisa's mom while giving her a kiss on the check.

"We love you." Says Nagisa's dad while he kissed her on the cheek

She watched them go into their car waving and blowing kisses as they drove away.

Nagisa sits down on a bench and gets startled by a girl sitting next to her.

Without thinking Nagisa pokes her making her turn around quickly.

"I don't learn my lesson." says Nagisa under her breath.

Nagisa gets up goes to nearby food stand and buys two chocolate muffins and comes back to the bench.

She taps the girl and hands her the muffin.

"Gomen about that" says Nagisa "what's your name"

The girl takes the muffin and bites a piece out of the base.

"Wow it's really good, my name's Ne, nice to meet you"says ne.

The two both stuff the rest of there muffins in their mouth and smiled at each other.

* * *

_Saki is walking around looking at the scenery around her. She is so distracted she bumps into a girl with long blonde hair who's holding a handkerchief really tight and ends up falling on the ground. _

"Oops, gomen" says the blonde haired girl helping Saki up. "I'm Sa"

"I should be the one apologizing it was my fault, my name is Hyuuga Saki nice to meet you." says Saki with a smile.

"Um can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I kind of lost my sister here; it'll be big trouble if I don't find her soon."

"Sure I'll help you."

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she has white fur and purple eyes."

"…"

"Just kidding she looks exactly like me"

"Um, ok" says Saki looking at Sa weird.

* * *

_Two mysterious silhouettes are floating above the station. Dark clouds start to move into the sky. Everybody disappears besides Nagisa, Saki, Ne and Sa. Sa and Saki run up towards the two._

"What's going on" asks Saki

"They're here" says Ne

"Who's here" asks Nagisa

_The dark silhouettes stand in front of the four girls from ten feet away. Two evil laughs come from the silhouettes._

"Well, well isn't it the two princesses from the land of magic." says the figure with a smile.

"Princesses?" says Nagisa confused

"Land of magic" says Saki also confused.

"Static and Smoke we won't let you have the crystals." Ne and Sa say while clutching two handkerchiefs. "They're special to mom and dad

"Crystals?"

Suddenly the two figures teleports in front of the four girls.

"If you hand over the crystals I'll spare the two of your lives.

"We'll never hand them over to the likes of you.

_All of a sudden a blast of air and smoke sends the two flying across the station. In the process they end up dropping the handkerchiefs which end s up unfolding and revealing two crystals. Nagisa and Saki both pick up the crystals then suddenly rays of rainbow colors bursts out of the crystals and a pink aura surrounds Nagisa and Saki._

"What's happening" yell the two girls

A silhouette of a woman stands before them

"Say Magic Live Start and grasp each other's hands, please I'm begging you my land is in the midst of destruction" says a woman's voice

"Magic Live Start?" says Nagisa and Saki at the same time while the held each other's hands.

_After that the rays of colors surrounded Nagisa's and Saki's bodies and transformed into pink magician inspired accents and tops that consist of many different shades of pi__nk wi__th__ a white bows on their chests with crystals on a choker around t__heir necks. Suddenly the two girls' hair grew longer and changed into a brighter shade of orange and their eyes turned into a light blue. Nagisa's hair was now in twin tails and Saki's hair was in a pony tail._

"Savior of magic, Cure Trick!" Says Saki

"Savior of magic, Cure Illusion!" Says Nagisa

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They both say at the same time.

"Souls filled with greed and selfish magic, disappear."

Illusion and Trick blink a couple times then looked down.

Trick asks "What's going on Sa?"

"First it was that yellow rat now it's a princess." Says Illusion overwhelmed.

Static and smoke start clapping slowly.

"Looks like they've finally arrived, time to test their strength." Say Smoke with a smile.

"Hitokage!" Yells Static

Then a black shadow with swirly eyes and a creepy smile with pointy teeth surround one of the benches and turns into a gigantic monster.

"Hitokage" moaned the monster

The monsters slams its metal bars into the ground and illusion and trick jump on to of the bars run and kicks the monster in its face sending the monster flying backwards.

"Good job Egret" says Trick

"Nice White" says Illusion

"White?" says Trick confused

"Egret?' asks Illusion who's also confused.

"The hitokage is unconscious- sa"

"Hold hand and use call out to the card suits -ne."

"Card suits?"

"You mean the club, spade, diamond and heart."

"Yes exactly- ne"

Trick and Illusion held hands and shouted, together

"Club, Spade, Diamond and Heart!"

"With the magic of the suits in our possession."

"Pretty Cure Card Explosion."

Blasts of cards slam against the monster returning it to its original form.

Then a card falls from the monster and into Trick's hand.

"Where did those two people go?" asks Illusion

* * *

_In a dark castle, Static and Smoke are sitting at a long banquet table with other dark figures._

_It's quiet until Smoke pulls out two cards: The Jokers and says_

"The legendary warriors have been discovered."


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Pretty Cure Max Heart or Pretty Cure Splash Star.

But I do own Pretty Cure Magic Dream!

* * *

_Storm clouds star to hover into the sky that returned to a bright baby blue after the bench monster was defeated. The two super heroines de- transform only to not notice that their appearances changed. The two girls look turn around only to see their reflections in a nearby window. In the mirror showed two girls who had brown hair and blue eyes and who also looked exactly alike. Suddenly the two girls screamed._

* * *

Chapter 2: "This doesn't look like a summer camp."

Normal

* * *

Ne and Sa quickly run over to the two girls who are in the process of freaking out. Ne puts her hands over their mouths and they returned to where they left their bags and sat down.

"Why don't you stop screaming and calm down." Suggest Sa.

"Hai" says both of the blue eyed girls as they started to breathe in and out slowly, but then their inhales and exhales started to go in and out faster and faster until the girls were back to yelling.

"Wait why do we have to calm down" yells one of the girls irately.

"What happened to us" yells the other girl who sounds calmer than the other.

"I'm not sure" says Ne with a thinking expression on her face. "The bus should be arriving soon, so we need to think of a temporary name for you two."

"Huh" says both of the girls. "Why would we need to do that?"

"Until we figure out what happened and how to fix it you two might need to stay at like that." States Sa. "Another reason is that you two will draw a lot of attention to your selves if you use different names, because you look identical."

"We'll explain once we get to camp" says Ne

"Fine, what were you thinki- wait CAMP!" says 'Nagisa' and 'Saki'

"Hai we're signed up as the same camp as you we'll explain later." Says Ne calmly. "I was thinking of Manami Mizuki and Manami Hinata."

"O-ok, but our real names are signed up for the camp not Manami." Says 'Saki'

"Don't worry we'll take care of it" Says Sa with a wink.

_. Raindrops start to fall from the sky above the station. As the rain drops fell harder to the ground the bus for the camp drove up and picked up the four girls and their suit cases. The four girls climb onto the noisy bus, Ne and Nagisa sat together and Sa and Saki sat together._

* * *

Nagisa's POV

"Arienai," I thought to myself "What am I going to do; they didn't check us when we got on the bus and how can those two take care of it."

"This is so déjà-`vu" I whisper under my breath as I clench my hand and lean my head against the bus window.

Ne pulls out a tiny container of candy takes my hand and drops a red piece of candy in my hand.

"Arigato" I said as popped red piece of candy into my mouth.

Ne took out a _Sailor Moon_ manga and opened it and started to read.

Miles and miles passed while I watched the cold rain descend to the ground.

Why am I so calm about this, I was freaking out and going crazy with Mepple.

I see a reflection of two boys in the window sitting on the bus. They both kind of look familiar from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it.

* * *

Saki's POV

Sa started to listen to her music while I messed around with Mai's bracelet.

Different thoughts zoomed through my mind.

"Should I tell Mai?"

"Would she feel like I replace her?"

"Would she take it well?"

"Would she believe me?"

"Would this group of creeps go after her and every one at home?"

"How would I tell her?"

"Ugh I thought that summer is supposed to be like a vacation where you van relax or let go and have some fun." I accidently said out loud.

Suddenly I heard someone say I can see the camp from here. I suddenly turned my head to the left and saw big cherry blossom trees in the drive way and a big campus almost like a boarding school. The bus stopped in front of a group of buildings. Suddenly the bus got really noisy, I didn't notice that much because I was to busy looking out the window.

The doors to the bus opened and a young woman with long dark emerald hair walked onto the bus. I think she was telling what rooms we had I wasn't listening until-.

"Manami Mizuki and Noroi Ne room 208, Manami Hinata and Noroi Sa room 210"said the emerald haired lady. "Everybody is allowed to look around until you here the signal for lunch."

* * *

Normal POV

As soon as the door to the bus opened everybody besides Nagisa, Ne, Sa and Saki sprinted off the bus into the various buildings.

Nagisa and Ne grab their luggage and walk over to where Saki and Sa were.

"I didn't get to introduce myself back there, I'm Misumi Nagisa" says Nagisa awkwardly

"Oh, I'm or was Hyuuga Saki." Says Saki nervously.

The two girls shook each others slowly hand only to notice that the crystals they picked up before were now on a sparkling silver chain around their wrist.

Suddenly a pink light shone out of the two crystals and the blank card they received earlier shone too. Then on the blank card 2 sparkly red twos appeared in the corner and two red hearts appeared in the middle.

"two of hearts?" Nagisa and Saki said at the same time both of them sounding confused.

* * *

**Eyecatch 1: A chibi Mizuki And chibi Hinata are trying to shuffle a deck of cards, the deck of cards fly out of their hands and stick to the screen revealing a card with Ne and Sa.**

**Eyecatch 2:Ne and Sa have a magic hat and a puff of smoke comes out of the hat and leave their faces covered in dust and a PCMD logoi pops out of the hat.**

* * *

"It's a card, were suppose to collect the full deck of the magic cards of the Land of magic." Says Ne.

"With the full deck we'll be able to stop the evil power that's trying to destroy it." States Sa.

"We also have to reunite with the spirits of the suits, they should be he-"Ne said but was interrupted by the windows on the bus shattering into pieces scaring Ne and Sa into their 'mascot form'.

Nagisa and Saki snatched their luggage with Ne and Sa's luggage and threw it out a window, picked up Ne and Sa and ran out of the bus doors.

Dark clouds shifted into the sky, the bus started to shake and enlarge.

Suddenly the bus turned into a monster, a hitokage.

Nagisa and Saki kept on running on to the campus but tripped, rolled down a hill and landed on their faces.

"Gosh, we just finished fighting them – ne" Said Ne who was now a white fur ball like creature. "

"Let's transform –sa" says Sa

Nagisa and Saki shyly nodded yes and reached for each other's hands.

As the lightly grasped each others hand and stood up a pink aura surrounded them both.

"Magic Live Start" The two girls say in a normal tone.

"Savior of magic, Cure Trick!" Says Saki

"Savior of magic, Cure Illusion!" Says Nagisa

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" They both say at the same time.

"Souls filled with greed and selfish magic, disappear."

The monster bus now had broken windows and horns coming out of it's head, the monster stood on its back legs and said "Vroom ,Vroom" in a creepy tone.

"Did that thing just talked?" Illusion said in shock.

"You heard that too." said Trick backing up a little.

"Never mind that – ne. we have to defeat it"

"She's right – sa "

A sound of an engine starting grew closer and closer until the bus almost drove into the two warriors. Sending them running opposite directions until they met each other on the other end of the bus which was no stuck in a ditch.

"Here's our chance – ne" Ne said

Trick and Illusion held hands and shouted, together

"Club, Spade, Diamond and Heart!"

"With the magic of the suits in our possession."

"Pretty Cure Card Explosion."

He cards slammed against the monster, but the monster was repelling the attack.

Illusion and Trick gripped their hands tighter and the attack grew stronger and over came the power of the bus and returned it to another blank card.

That Trick picked off the ground.

The four de-transformed went to where their thrown luggage was picked it up and walked to their new room for the summer without saying a word.

* * *

Two dark figures are hiding in the shadows spying on the girls.

One of them says "It seems our two jokers aren't connected yet." with devious smile.

* * *

**Admin: Yay ,sorry if its crappy , I turned thirteen last Monday , went camping at school , have a test this Friday so I'm going to be busy. If any one is confused on how to pronounce Ne and Sa's last name its (No Roy). Here's a tiny spoiler.**

**Nagisa: I wonder why I was so calm when all of this happened?**

**Saki: Yeah I was thinking the same.**

**Ne: Well sis and I put a spell on you so you won't freak out.**

**Nagisa and Saki : WHAT!?**

**Admin: Yep , Ne and Sa can perform magic. **


End file.
